Labios Rotos
by DannielleLehnsherr
Summary: Entregame Tus Labios Rotos Lo Quiero Besar, Los Quiero Curar, Los Voy a Cuidar Con Todo Mi Amor...  McFassy,Siempre Piensas Que Puedes Salvar a Alguien, Alejandolo de Ti.
1. Destruyendo Ilusiones

Muchos de ustedes se quejaron de mi ingles así que intentare escribir en Español, ojala tenga buena respuesta.

El titulo es de una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos: Zóe.

Es Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy , no Charles/Erik

Así que ojala les guste, dejen review ,rate o lo que quieran.

* * *

><em>Entregame tus labios rotos, los quiero besar<em>_los curar, los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor_"Labios Rotos"

Era un día nublado en Los Ángeles, Michael acaba de terminar el rodaje de una nueva película, estos días habían sido buenos para el después del estreno de X-Men First Class se había ganado un gran amigo "_James McAvoy" _no sabe cómo o por que se había encontrado un amigo que ya le podía decir "hermano", de todo el elenco se podía decir que eran "El dúo magnifico", aunque eran los más grandes después de Kevin (Bacón), eran los más inmaduros desde el choque con el carrito de Golf hasta las bromas entre escenas.

Ya eran casi las 10, llego al departamento que hace poco rento, dejo las llaves en la mesa y se dispuso a ver la televisión un rato de repente el teléfono le empezó a sonar, era James –"Bueno"- , -"Michael, soy yo James, sigo en Los Ángeles quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?"- , -"Claro, donde"- se dispuso a ponerse los zapatos mientras detenía el teléfono con el cuello –"En tu casa, se puede"- , "Traes los cafés de Starbucks y aquí platicamos"- James soltó una carcajada –"A la orden, que quieres"- Michael se puso los zapatos –"Frappuccino Caramel con Crema y Chispas"- , -"Ok, nos vemos al rato"- Michael fue hacia la cocina saco un pastel que le había mandado un fan, el adoraba a sus fans, medio arreglo la mesa quitando todos los papeles de encima y poniéndolos en su closet, apagó su computadora y la dejo en el estante cerca de su tele y escucho un toque en su puerta –"Michael, abre que se me van a caer"- Abrió la puerta ahí estaba James con sus ojos llenos de alegría con 2 cafés –"3 segundos o los tiro"- Se hizo a un lado –"Calma, pasa"- James entro puso los café en la mesa del comedor y tomo una silla –"Toma tu Frappé, mientras yo tomo pastel"- Michael se sentó, James es la de las pocas personas con las que el realmente podría abrirse –"Y que se debe a esta proposion tan tarde"- Termino de dar el bocado –"Tengo que confesar algo"- De repente James tomo un sorbo de su café –"Anne Marie me engaño…"- Michael vio sorprendido a James, de todas las cosas mal porque le tuvo que pasar a James -"Y me voy a divorciar de ella en una semana vuelvo a Londres voy a tratar de tener la custodia de Brendan y lo que te quería confesar aparte de eso es que soy, soy . . . gay"- Michael vio a su mejor amigo llorar en el poco tiempo que lo conocía nunca había llorado pero ahora está viendo a su amigo destrozado –"James todo estará bien, ya sé que el divorcio es una etapa difícil pero estoy aquí para apoyarte tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo, y sobre lo otro, no me importa eres mi hermano"- James se acerco a mí y me abrazo –"Gracias Mike pero te confesé que era gay porque me gu…"- James tomo la mano de Michael –"Me has gustado desde que te conocí en el set y pasando esto con Anne"- Michael agarro la mejilla de James, le dio un beso en la mejilla "Lo siento James, es que no sé qué decirte sería mejor que te fueras" Michael tan solo viendo los ojos de James, sabía que le había roto el corazón –"Lo entiendo, Michael"- James se levanto agarro su café y abrió la puerta –"James, no quise la…"- James solo lo volteo a ver ya tenía los ojos rojos y se le escurrió una lagrima y le azoto la puerta, desde ese día todo empeoro para Michael termino de rodar sus películas y pasaron 2 meses y se quedo en su departamento, lo compro y ahí se quedo no hablando con nadie saliendo nada mas a comprar comida.

Fue cuando recibió la llamada de Joy McAvoy la hermana de James -"Disculpa, eres Michael Fassbender amigo de James McAvoy"- Cuando escucho el nombre de James quería gritar –"Si, le paso"- Escucho un lloriqueo –"Después de verte, regreso a Londres, firmo el divorcio, pero consiguió la custodia de Brendan, desde ahí no habla con nadie, lo visite ayer y medio me abrió sus ojos no eran los mismos se veían vacios sin esa alegría que identificaba a James, sabes que le paso"- Michael se quedo sin aliento, todo por su culpa –"No sé nada, lo siento"- se escucho el lloriqueo de Joy –"Gracias"- Michael colgó el teléfono prendió su computadora y compro un boleta para Londres '_Voy arreglar esto James, te lo prometo'._

El viaje fue largo, y cuando finalmente el avión aterrizo, Michael bajo, rápido tomo un taxi y lo dejo en un hotel cerca de la dirección que le había dado Joy, rápido entro a la recepción pidió un cuarto dejo sus maletas y se fue caminando hacia la casa de James.

* * *

><p>Pues ojala les guste<p>

Byep


	2. Cerrando los Ojos

**Se que es corto lo que pasa es que los queria dejar picados, el proximo no tardara tanto, y sera mas largo.**

**~Danniela**

* * *

><p><em>Siempre la estuve esperando<em>

_Y un día apareciste tu_

_Tuve miedo de intentarlo_

_Que al final no fueras tu_

Michael toco el timbre del apartamento de James, "Bueno" Era James desde hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con el "James, soy Michael", "Voy para Abajo" Michael agarro un cigarro y lo prendió, antes del problema con James, se había propuesto dejar de fumar, pero se deprimió tanto que volvió otra vez y poco más que antes "Que, quieres Michael, destrozarme el corazón de nuevo" No, James no es así pensó Michael "James, nunca fue mi intención, solo que todo paso demasiado rápido" James empezó a llorar "Confié en ti Michael y me traicionaste" James le cerró la puerta en cara 'Arruine todo para siempre, te perdí James', se fue no quería saber nada.

Llego al hotel donde se hospedaba Michael recogío sus maletas que había dejado en la recepción, y se fue a su habitación, pidió servicio al cuarto, solo pidió cervezas y una cajetilla de cigarros, durante toda la noche estuvo así, no lloraba, no mostraba ninguna emoción, parecía que Michael había muerto por dentro.

_Fue una noche tan distinta_

_Cuando todo termino_

_Tu desprecio me mataba_

_Tu silencio regreso_

Al día siguiente pago su cuenta y se fue, dejando una parte de él, en Londres, no sabía que era, o su corazón o el viejo Michael ese que ría junto a James, por un simple miedo termino todo, era lo que más le dolía, él sabía que si le hubiera dicho que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, _'James' _volvía a escuchar su nombre, quería enloquecer '_James' _volvía a escuchar _'Destrozado, James'_ Michael furioso grito "CALLATE" Michael empezó a llorar, ni en Londres había llorado, arruino todo por una mala decisión, por miedo, _'miedo' _se repetia a si mismo, James le habia declarado su amor, y el lo rechazo destrozando a James por adentro, '_Acaba esto' _no podia seguir viviendo, con James asi, seria mejor acabarlo todo

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


End file.
